


Of Paintings and First Loves

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Stephen Strange, Insecurity, M/M, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Tony found the perfect gift to show his devotion to Stephen.





	Of Paintings and First Loves

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻/奇异铁】Of Paintings and First Loves/初恋之绘](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387307) by [Clover_cherik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik)



> So I hope this is cute, I tried. Please enjoy :)

   Tony was nervous. It was not an emotion that came naturally to him, or at least to the man he portrayed in the public eye, but this was most certainly not the public. Tony was currently standing in what constituted as a living room in the Sanctuary, before a warm and friendly fire. Tony knew there had to be some kind of magic attached to it since he had never seen Stephen tend to it, and it somehow was able to chase away the chill of winter threatening at the large window all by itself. Regardless of mathematical improbabilities, the room had quickly become Tony’s favourite in the cluttered and dusty space, an area that felt almost as comfortable as his own workshop. It was something Stephen had appeared to encourage from the outset, always suggesting he wait in the room while he finished with his magical spells, or if he would be out for awhile, like today.

   But now Tony was wondering if maybe he had crossed a boundary, read some signs wrong. It was the only explanation for the queasy sick feeling in his stomach as he paced the old worn rug waiting for Stephen to arrive. It was their six-month anniversary, which they both agreed was a silly and arbitrary timeframe to celebrate, in fact Stephen didn’t even know he was waiting for him today, let alone with a piece of artwork defaming the wall above the familiar fireplace.

   It was the gift that was making him nervous. Of course, they had agreed not to celebrate, instead agreeing to meet up tonight or tomorrow morning depending on how difficult the current dimensional threat proved to be. But when Tony had seen the gift he hadn’t been able to stop himself, it was almost embarrassing how bad his compulsive buying was considering his job as a businessman. It wasn’t just because it was perfect though, no, Tony had very specific intentions with this gift.

   Their relationship so far had been brief, taking their time, which Tony knew was the wise move considering their positions and well…history. But he had been sensing some sort of reluctance in his Sorcerer, not with Tony exactly more with the relationship? Essentially, Tony knew Stephen was the wearier one in their relationship, and with this gift he hoped to prove to Stephen that his devotion to the man was on the same level as the Doctor himself. The man was confident and would never admit that he doubts Tony’s love for him, but he no longer needed to. Tony knew him far too well for that.

   Thus, the nervous pacing and the defaming of the wall. Just as Tony was considering covering up the artwork with a blanket to allow for a more dramatic reveal, one of Stephen’s bright swirling portals appeared, and the man himself walked through it backwards clearly talking to someone beyond, “It fine, just a scratch, I’ll meet you in Kamar-Taj later.”

   Tony stopped pacing finding himself frozen as Stephen came all the way through and turned around. Automatically, he found himself analyzing the cuts and bruises on the left side of his face, all superficial. Far more telling was the clear exhaustion on his lover’s face, its paleness highlighted by a sheen of sweat.

   For Stephen’s part, he was squinting at Tony in obvious confusion, as though unsure he was actually looking at him. The cloak around his lover’s shoulders flared in warning as Tony stepped forward. He ignored it, “Hey love, are you alright?” He reached for one of his hands and the cloak smacked at him, he glared at the offending clothing and that seemed to knock Stephen back into his head.

   He shrugged his shoulders in a move that clearly conveyed _get off_ and the cloak hesitated only a moment before going to hang near the fireplace. “Sorry Tony, I just wasn’t expecting you to be here today.”

   Tony smiled at him and led him over to the couch a few feet away. “Yeah, sorry to show up unannounced and all but looks like you could use some company anyway.”

   Stephen offered a weak smile and a bowl of water appeared on the coffee table in front of them along with a small cloth and bandages. Before Stephen could reach for them Tony scooped them up, “Just lay back and let nurse Stark take care of you” Tony said with a crooked smirk.

   Stephen offered an unimpressed raise of his eyebrow. “I’ve seen how you’ve sutured your own injuries before Tony, I don’t know that I should even trust you with a wet rag.”

   At his words the cloak began to float a little closer but Tony held up a hand and was shocked when it actually went back to its former place. “I’m offended Strange, I can be an excellent nurse if need be.”

   He just snorted, which Tony took as permission to proceed. Stephen had closed his eyes and appeared to be extremely satisfied with the cool water wiping away the grime and sweat from his face, he would certainly want a shower soon. The nervousness from before was faded away now that all his attention was focused on Stephen. The fact that he hadn’t even noticed the painting spoke volumes to his exhaustion, but maybe also his role as Supreme Sorcerer, Tony thought with amusement, noting how he looked anything but fierce right now.

   Lost in his own thoughts Tony hadn’t noticed that Stephen’s eyes were open until his hand came up to grab the wrist holding the rag gently. “Tony,” Stephen breathed, eyes trained above the fireplace, “What is that?”

   Ok, more observant then he thought. Tony had many ideas of how to present the gift but suddenly in the face of it he couldn’t help the embarrassment that flamed up on his cheeks. So, he lowered his eyes and tugged his hand from Stephens’, so he could dab gently at the cuts marring his skin, unwilling to make direct eye contact. “It’s a painting of course, I thought it was about time the Sanctuary got a bit of a personal touch.”

   Stephen didn’t even glance at him as he stood suddenly, the cloak flying over instantly to offer the exhausted Sorcerer some support as he strode over to the fireplace starring up at it. Tony watched and waited for a reaction, but he remained silent for several moments. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and stood slowly, approaching the Doctor from behind.

   “Do you remember it?” Tony asked quietly, not wanting to destroy the fragile tension he sensed.

   “How could I not? It was the only one worth looking at that night.” He whispered.

   “Hmm, I don’t remember. I wasn’t really focused on the artwork at the time, not really my thing.”

   Stephen finally turned to face him, and Tony was surprised to see the moisture in his eyes as he gazed down at him. “That was almost fifteen years ago Tony, how did you-”

   Tony smiled and eagerly cut him off, “that night was technically the first time we met. It was stormy, I was bored out of my mind at a dull art exhibit with barely enough alcohol to sustain me, yet I ended up captivated by you the entire night.”

   Disbelief formed in Strange’s eyes and Tony reached for one of his scarred hands while the other went up to trace the side of his face, “I knew who you were of course, a surgeon with marvelous skill and an ego to rival my own,” a smile cracked on Stephen’s face. “I tried on two occasions to get your attention but this painting,” Tony pointed at it and narrowed his eyes, “held your attention the whole night, I never understood why.”

   Stephen leaned down suddenly and kissed him hard, both trembling hands coming up to hold his face and Tony melted into the press of warm lips, and the taste of his tongue sliding into his mouth. A _whoosh_ sound indicated the cloaks rapid departure and Tony found himself holding Stephen secure with his arms around the man’s waist.

   A moment later Tony pulled back with a breathless laugh, looking into the shining eyes of his Sorcerer. “Care to tell me the story Doc?”

   Stephen shook his head. “Not tonight, it’s a sad story but one worth the reminder,” he stated nodding his head toward the painting. “Great placement by the way, who knew Tony Stark could be such a romantic.” His voice was the most energized it had been all night.

   He grinned back at him, “I endeavor to always surprise you Strange.” The man rolled his eyes and Tony let his face fall into a sincerer expression. “You know,” he began carefully, “I loved you for a very long time.”

   Stephen leaned down and kissed him again, gentle this time with just the press of lips leaving Tony desperately wanting more. He pulled back and fingered the time stone he wore, and then with a mischievous smirk, murmured, “Yes, I’m starting to think you have.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am never gonna get these three hundred prompts done if I keep making these drabbles so long. *sighs* My muse and I need to have a serious discussion. Let me know what you think!


End file.
